Rainbow Road
Rainbow Road is a course in the game. Its main features are that it always has colorful grounding and it is usually the longest course (with the exceptions of Super Mario Kart & Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). Super Mario Kart This track is an open track with several invincible Thwomps that make racers spin out when touched. There is no border at all. This is arguably the hardest Rainbow Road track due to the sharp 90 degree turns and because there is no border to it. This track returns in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, but the flashing Thwomps were removed. This track was also added in Mario Kart 7 in the last race of the Lightning Cup. Mario Kart 64 '' '' Rainbow Road is the longest race course in Mario Kart 64 at 2,000 meters and requiring around two minutes per lap. The track differs from the other Rainbow Roads in that it has rails throughout the track. The track features a transparent multi-colored path and with star-shaped rails running throughout the course. Neon-light pictures of the eight playable characters, plus a portrait of a Boo and a Mushroom in the distance, float in the void. Moreover, a big three-dimensional smiling star lies in a section of the track. Roving Chain Chomp slide through the course in reverse, tossing into the air any driver who touches them. The twisting course starts with a huge drop followed by a gentle uphill stretch, passing through a rainbow ring halo. After the ring, racers behold the flashing neon portraits while run through a pigtail bridge, following then towards another shallower drop. Racers turn around a corkscrew to reach a hairpin bend, and then a twisting stretch to go back to the checked line finally. Although this track may easily be the easiest Rainbow Road track (thanks to the railings), racers can perform a large shortcut by making a timed hop to the left (or right, during Extra) during the drop at the beginning. F-Zero X has a track that imitates this Rainbow Road, having the same map of the track, and following it basically. It is described as a "Psychedelic Experience". Parts, though not all of it, are rainbow-colored. Unlike the original, it has no barriers in certain areas, and the neon Mario series decor is missing - instead, it just has a plain black background with a watery blue bottom to which careless drivers may fall. In addition, when racing the track with the 64DD expansion features, the background song is a heavy metal version of the Rainbow Road song heard in Mario Kart 64. Of course, there aren't any Chain Chomps. Mario Kart: Super Circuit This course features jump pads bordering most of the track. Only in one place has a solid wall. It features many boost pads as well. Clouds drop stars which spin you out on contact. It appears to be based strongly on the Super Mario Kart version, with the Start/Finish Line moved, and six new sections added. Some major shortcuts can be made by using mushrooms to bounce off the yellow jump pads to land on the other side. Bowser's Castle from Paper Mario is in the background. Also in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, The Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart reappears. However the Thwompsaren't included. Better graphics are in the Super Circuit version but still have the square tiles as the floor. Also it appears to be a bit easier than the SNES version. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This course is littered with Boost Pads and has a pipe that launches you towards the end. Sometimes a shooting star lands on the track and becomes a Starman. It has few barriers to prevent you from falling off. It appears to be over Mushroom City in 1-Player mode, but is suspended in space as usual with 2 or more players. Many giant statues of items and characters are floating above you, such as the Bob-omb and bowser shell. All the floating statues are rainbow colored and are completely 3D. A section of the music is a remix of the Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64. It features a pipe-like cannon that shoots you straight up, which has later been used in Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Wii. In addition, the game's All-Cup tour, the mode where every track in the game is raced in one circuit, will always feature Luigi Circuit firstandRainbow Road last, with the game's 14 other tracks selected in a random order in between. Mario Kart DS This course has a few boost pads and features a corkscrew and looping elements where you drive upside down. Parts of this track can be particularly dangerous for lighter racers, since even the slightest bump from a heavier racer can sometimes be enough to send them flying off the track. This one features steep drops and inclines. Also, some turns are almost bent in two. The rainbow pattern on track is different from other Rainbow Roads, as it is lined up vertically. At the beginning, the racers will be ascending a spiral track with dash panels, much like the one in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Particularly perilous parts of the stage feature barriers to prevent players from flying off. This is the first Mario Kart track to use loops in the track design. Mission 7-1 takes place here, featuring Peach having to perform 6 power-slide mini-turbo boosts in a lap. The course's staff ghost uses R.O.B. in the ROB-BLS. The loops and corkscrews are really long dash panels, however, it is possible to just stay on one. Mario Kart Wii This tricky course has a Super Mario Galaxy theme. It is quite possibly the hardest track to stay on besides Super Mario Kart's Rainbow Road. It features many Boost Pads and almost no railings. This course features the only mandatory half-pipe pad in the game. It also has a cannon called the Star Shooter that shoots you up like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but it is not shaped like a pipe; it is shaped like a rainbow tunnel. The track also has many interesting features like a wavy road, a sheer drop, a figure 8 section, and a curve with shining rings around it. The track's texture is translucent. This track is above the Earth's stratosphere, showing parts of North America. There are 2 shortcuts in this track. When you reach the part of the track with two holes, use a mushroom or a star and jump over the holes. You MUST use tricks while going over the holes, otherwise this won't work. Another, less known shortcut is after clearing the area with two holes, use a mushroom, star, or wheelie(if you have done the first shortcut),and skip the first turn by going into the space to the left of it. This is a extremely hard shortcut and should only be tried on Time Trial mode. The third, which is called rainbow road moonjump, is a shortcut that, at the beginning of the lap, shroom then press the drift buttton at the right time. It done correctly, you can float in the air. It doesn't save a lot of time but it is fairly easy to do..For staff ghosts, Nin*Konno uses Rosalina in the Shooting Star/Twinkle Star, while Nin*Syun1 uses her in the Jetsetter/Aero Glider. According to the Mario Kart Wii Channel, the world record for this track is approximately 2 minutes, 27 seconds. This course should be mostly used by characters with a high handling stat such as the lightweights, King Boo, and some of the middleweights such as Peach, Daisy, Mario, Bowser Jr and Yoshi. Mario Kart 7 In Mario kart 7, Rainbow Road was changed alot, but the same formula, which is no walls, and at the last lap you're on mars and it's awesome.Also, the SNES version reappears as the last track in the Lightning Cup. Gallery File:SMK_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart. File:MK64_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 64. File:Rainbow_Road_Shortcut.png|The infamous Mario Kart 64 shortcut. File:MKSC_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Super Circuit. File:MKDD_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart: Double Dash. File:MKWii_Rainbow_Road.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Wii. MarioKartDS-NitroGrandPrix-SpecialCup-RainbowRoad.png|Map layout of Rainbow Road DS. 640px-RainbowroadMK7.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 7 Themes Video:Super Mario Kart Music - Rainbow Road|Rainbow Road theme from Super Mario Kart Video:Mario Kart 64 Rainbow Road Theme|Rainbow Road theme from Mario Kart 64 Video:Classic_VGM_30_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash_-_Rainbow_Road|Rainbow Road theme from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Video:Mario Kart super circuit Music Rainbow road|Rainbow Road theme from Mario Kart: Super Circuit Video:Mario_Kart_DS_Rainbow_Road|Rainbow Road theme from Mario Kart DS Video:Mario Kart Wii Rainbow Road Theme|Rainbow Road theme from Mario Kart Wii Video: References Category:Tracks in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Tracks in Mario Kart DS Category:Tracks in Mario Kart 64 Category:Tracks in Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Tracks in Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 7 Tracks